Le hammam de l'amitié, et plus si affinités
by kagura2409
Summary: Sam et Dean en ont marre de devoir toujours sauver le monde et se mettent à picoler. Bourrés, ils décident d'inviter Lucifer et Michael à une journée détente pour qu'ils puissent faire la paix... Attention, CRACKFIC! Je fous en l'air la chronologie et je ressuscite les morts... Destiel, Sabriel, Mifer et autres. UPDATE pour permettre une suite à la demande de Wonchesteeeer!
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE pour permettre une suite à la demande de **Wonchesteeeer**, alors on lui dit merci = D

* * *

Sam et Dean en avaient marre… Mais marre… Marre de chez marre !

Pourquoi était-ce toujours à eux de sauver le monde ? Ils avaient chassé tous les deux depuis leur plus tendre enfance à cause du marine coincé et limite alcoolique qui leur avait servi de père, ok, et maintenant, c'était un peu devenu leur devoir, d'accord, mais pourquoi est ce que tout devait toujours retomber sur leurs gueules ?

Ils n'avaient jamais demandé à être les instruments des anges et à provoquer l'apocalypse, hein ? D'où ça avait été décidé avant leur naissance ? Ou était Dieu, qu'il vienne leur expliquer entre quatre yeux ! Le seul truc positif qui était ressorti de toutes ces conneries était Castiel… L'ange et son baobab dans le cul pour qui Dean, tout handicapé sentimental qu'il était, nourrissait pourtant de tendres sentiments… Il aurait préféré s'émasculer lui même avec sa propre machette à vampire bien émoussée que de le lui avouer, mais le fait était la…

Et Sam alors ? Sam se morfondait pour les beaux yeux d'ambre d'un certain concierge qui semblait élever des crocodiles dans ses toilettes et communiquer avec les aliens… Très joli coup, soit-dit en passant… Cette victime-ci n'avait plus aucun orgueil de mâle, et ne parlons pas de sa crédibilité auprès de ses camarades…

Bien sur, Dean n'était pas au courant… Pas que Sam craignait sa réaction face à sa bisexualité, mais, comment dire… Ce type était un trickster… C'est pas le genre de créatures qu'on accueille chaleureusement dans la famille Winchester… Plutôt à coup de pieu dans le cœur…

Comment y-avait-il survécu, Sam n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune idée et s'en foutait tant qu'il était vivant… Quoique, à la réflexion, c'était plutôt logique que le pieu du trickster ne puisse pas tuer l'archange… Gabriel était un trickster d'adoption après tout…

Il n'avait bien évidemment pas informé Dean qui cuvait sa bière à l'époque du tag en nuages roses fluo dans le ciel qui disait « raté, essayez encore ! », ni du « j'te trouve ultra sexy giant Sammy 3» au rouge à lèvres pétasse qu'il s'était empressé d'effacer sur le miroir de la salle de bain…

Sam s'était torturé l'esprit avec le pseudo-meurtre de cet homme qui lui avait ravi le cœur (oui, il était romantique…) jusqu'à ce qu'il zigouille son frère une bonne centaine de fois… Il lui en avait voulu longtemps, mais bon, ses sentiments aidants, il lui avait pardonné. Il y avait ensuite eu TV land, et cette fois ci, c'était sa période herpès génital-K2000 qu'il avait eut du mal à digérer…

Mais le trickster-maintenant-autenthifié-archange savait lui faire des yeux de cocker et il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps… Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis et s'en désolait, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il se voyait mal contacter le beau blond qui le faisait se lever aux aurores depuis un certain temps maintenant, histoire de laver son caleçon qu'il mouillait comme un adolescent...

Dieu merci, Dean avait le sommeil lourd ces derniers temps. Sam soupçonnait d'ailleurs Castiel d'y être pour quelque chose, il était pratiquement sur de l'avoir surpris en train de se rincer l'œil une nuit… Enfin, il imaginait que regarder Dean dormir était probablement la chose la plus perverse que pouvait se permettre l'ange… Et il semblait n'avoir aucun scrupule à assommer son frère d'un coup d'aile pour ça...

Bref, ce soir, après un dîner burger-bière pris exceptionnellement dans la chambre d'hôtel pour cause de fatigue excessive (ils venaient de se taper un nid de vampires et avaient chopé un loup-garou sur le chemin du retour), Dean avait renoncé à draguer (à la grande joie d'un Castiel invisible), mais pas à quelques bière supplémentaires. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sam avait décidé de le suivre.

Non, il ne déprimait pas à cause de ce foutu loup-garou qui lui avait rappelé Madison. Elle était mignonne et gentille, mais Sam n'aurait jamais pu rester avec elle. Elle était bien trop… Ordinaire…

Comment ça c'était une louve sexy ? Justement, ce n'était qu'une louve… Et sédentaire en plus… Il était un Winchester, bordel de Dieu ! (Et c'était le cas de le dire…) Sam avait beau se voiler la face et essayer de se persuader que la vie d'avocat aurait été parfaite pour lui, il sentait tout au fond de lui que sa vie n'aurait jamais été assez agitée pour qu'il reste en place… La faute à leur père ça, il s'était habitué à une dose relativement régulière d'adrénaline…

Même si il avait passé la majeure partie de se vie à essayer de lui faire croire le contraire juste pour l'emmerder…

La, il déprimait simplement parce que toutes les armes contenues dans son sac à dos avaient miraculeusement migré vers le coffre de l'Impala et qu'à la place s'étaient retrouvés une quantité de Mars et de fleurs de Tiaré… Pourquoi du Tiaré il n'en avait strictement aucune idée mis à part le fait que ça sentait bon, mais en attendant, le guignol qui avait fait ça était probablement dans le coin mais ne se montrait pas… Ça plus le fait qu'il attendait un signe de sa part depuis des lustres, Sam trouvait que ça justifiait quelques bières supplémentaires…

Quatre ou cinq bières supplémentaires plus tard (ou dix ou douze, ils ne savaient plus trop), Sam et Dean se retrouvaient à beugler face à un Castiel atterré qui essayait vainement de les raisonner. Insensibles aux hurlements des voisins qui souhaitaient la fin de leurs élucubrations alcoolisées, les deux humains finirent ils ne surent trop comment à faire entendre raison à l'ange qui, réflexion faite, ne savait pas trop comment non plus...

Les puppy eyes de Dean peut être ? Il aurait pourtant juré que Sam serait plus doué que lui à ce jeu la, il avait déjà les poils…

C'est donc perplexes que tous les principaux concernés reçurent, sur les coups de trois heures du matin, un message télépathique sur angel-radio (ou un sms pour le jeune prophète-venu-du-futur qu'ils avaient décidé d'inviter, arguant qu'il était temps qu'il se console de sa future-défunte copine et explore de nouveaux horizons) les conviant à une journée détente au spa des « mille et un soins » le dimanche suivant. Le spa, étrangement gay (les deux frères avaient vus la pub dans un journal gratuit et n'en avaient pas démordu : c'était celui-ci ! Allez savoir pourquoi…) serait même privatisé pour l'occasion…

Après une ribambelle de messages what-the-fuckesques qui donnèrent à Castiel un mal de crâne monstrueux et le forcèrent à appuyer sur le bouton « off » de ses pensées, et un sms aussi furieux qu'ahuri de Kevin, qu'ils avaient réveillé, les deux frères s'endormirent comme des masses, tout habillés et à moitié l'un sur l'autre, ronflant bruyamment sur le lit de Dean…

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, passée la phase « pitié-criez-pas-que-j'ai-de-l'alcool-à-régurgiter », et la phase « ouh-pinaise-bobo-la-tête-aspirine », leur première pensée à tous les deux fut que nom-de-dieu-de-putain-de-bordel-de-merde-de-saloperie-d'enculé-d'ta-mère ils se souvenaient de toutes les conneries qu'ils avaient pu raconter…

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Castiel qui les considéra d'un air perplexe et relativement affligé…

-Si vous comptiez me demander si j'ai effectivement appelé ce centre de beauté pour hommes ce matin à la première heure pour le réserver comme vous me l'avez ordonné cette nuit sous l'emprise de la boisson, alors la réponse est oui…

Les deux frères se regardèrent en silence, hésitant entre hurler de rire de voir ou quelques bières les avaient menées, et se mettre à pleurer. Finalement, ils ne firent aucun des deux et continuèrent de se regarder en silence. La situation était grave. L'apocalypse était en cours. Ils en étaient parmi les principaux acteurs, convoités à la fois par le Paradis et les Enfers. Et ils venaient d'inviter le Diable, ainsi que son pire ennemi et grand frère, l'un des plus puissants des archanges, à une journée détente…

D'un commun accord, la journée fut passée à décuver. Parce que chasser et enquêter, c'est bien, mais le faire sans avoir l'impression de se transformer en vampire dès qu'on voit la lumière, c'est mieux, leurs seules sorties du lit se résumèrent à aller aux toilettes pour s'hydrater-deshydrater. Dean, dans un élan inespéré de courage, se résigna à aller affronter la dangereuse lumière du jour pour aller leur acheter quelques sandwichs, étrangement sans viande rouge.

Sam, saisissant au vol cette occasion inespérée, sorti prudemment du lit comme un petit chiot timide et penaud, et demanda d'une petite voix à Castiel si il était, par le plus grand des hasards, possible d'inviter Gabriel… L'ange le fixa d'un air surpris, puis, avisant ses joues rougissantes et son regard baissé, répondit qu'au point ou ils en étaient, les choses ne pouvaient de toutes façon pas empirer…Parce que non, on n'annule pas un rendez-vous diplomatique avec les deux plus puissants généraux d'une guerre en cours, si con soient le rendez-vous et les généraux en question…

Lorsque Dean revint et qu'ils eurent à peu près mangé, aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'ils avaient dormi et s'étaient recouchés dans le même lit...

* * *

Le jour dit, à l'heure dite, soit dix heures du matin (bah oui, que tout le monde ai le temps de se lever et de prendre un petit dej'… Comment ça, les anges ne mangent pas ? Et Gabriel n'est pas diabétique ..!) Dean, qui ne s'était toujours pas réconcilié avec son côté fleur bleue (et ne l'avait jamais cherché) se demandait d'un côté pourquoi son ange-préféré-le-seul-fréquentable-selon-lui le collait autant, et essayait d'étouffer à grand coup de « jenesuispasgayjenesuispasgayjenesuispasgay » son autre côté qui aurait bien voulu qu'il le colle un peu plus. Sam, quant à lui, hésitait entre se carapater pour échapper à un certain archange un brin sadique et pervers, et camper la jusqu'à ce qu'un autre archange sugar-addict décide de se pointer. Castiel, bien sur, restait le plus proche possible de Dean, sous prétexte de le protéger (en toute amitié, bien sur,).

Un premier bruissement d'ailes les fit sursauter.

-Cette idée est absolument débile ! Je prends !

Sam grimaça. Merde. Pas le bon blond.

Second bruissement d'ailes.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Que je sois venu ou que toi tu l'ai fait ?

Merdeuh ! Toujours pas !

-Je t'emmerde, Mike, rétorqua Lucifer, crois moi, si on était sur ce foutu parking, j'aurais déjà eu ta peau !

Michael, dans le corps d'Adam, fit la moue.

-Nope ! Tu veux ton chiot et je veux mon crétin…

-Hey ! On vous emmerde, dites-le si on dérange ! Râlèrent le dit chiot et le dit crétin.

-Vous la ferme ! On est la uniquement parce que vous nous l'avez demandé ! On ne se tapera pas dessus parce que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, et que personnellement, j'ai envie de voir à quel genre de conneries vous avez encore pu penser, mais pas moyen que vous nous fassiez chier !

Le chiot et le crétin se mordirent la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Mauvaise idée que de provoquer un archange. Lucifer est une ordure, mais une ordure qui s'assume (il n'a aucune morale et il se soigne). Michael est une ordure, mais une ordure qui se planque derrière une soit disant mission divine (le paradis sur Terre, rien que ça!). Encore plus dangereux, donc...

Mieux valait éviter de leur répondre…

Lucifer tira la langue d'une manière très mature à son frère et se détourna en croisant les bras comme un enfant qui boude.

Il y eu deux nouveaux bruissements d'ailes et un « Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai suivi », et Gabriel s'exclama joyeusement « Hey, Sasquatch, je suis la, j'ai amené un de mes petits frères... »

-Je m'appelle Balthazar, se présenta le concerné, et j'arrive pas à croire que vous fassiez un truc pareil…

Dean regarda Sam d'un air… Un air… Il ne savait trop quoi. Comme si il n'arrivait pas à en croire sa trahison d'un côté, et que de l'autre il était soulagé d'avoir au moins une personne non-ennemie… Enfin, à peu près, pour ce qu'il en savait, le Trickster était neutre...

Sam choisit prudemment de regarder ailleurs d'un air gêné. Ils allaient finalement entrer dans ce foutu spa, lorsque Castiel leur fit remarquer, avec raison, qu'il manquait le prophète…

-Euh… Il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas… Répondit Dean.

-Ben tiens, il est pas con lui, j'me demande déjà c'que j'fous là… Répondit Lucifer.

Sam allait tenter de répondre quelque chose de crédible lorsque Gabriel l'interrompit joyeusement, arguant que si le prophète ne venait pas, ils seraient un nombre impair et cela n'allait pas être marrant. N'ayant eu aucun mal à chiper le téléphone de Dean, il localisa rapidement le jeune homme et, un bruissement d'ailes plus tard, un Kevin ahuri leur faisait face…

Finalement au complet, le petit groupe se décida finalement à entrer, et le (très) chaleureux accueil du grand noir à dreadlocks et aux muscles huilés, dont le badge indiquait « Patreese » aurait probablement fait fuir Dean en courant si Lucifer ne lui avait pas discrètement fait comprendre qu'il allait le surveiller, juste pour se marrer…

le grand noir les invita aimablement à passer au vestiaire pour se déshabiller, et leur suggéra ensuite de commencer par le hammam. Un peu de vapeur pour assouplir la peau et ouvrir les pores leur permettrait de profiter au mieux des autres soins… Bien sur, pour ceux qui le souhaitaient, le sauna était possible également, et évidemment, rien ne les empêchait de commencer directement par des massages ou bains de boue… L'ensemble du personnel était à leur disposition. Il leur était d'ailleurs exceptionnellement possible de profiter d'une collation de leur choix pendant leur bain de vapeur…

Parce que quand une demie-douzaine de beaux garçons vous paient rubis sur l'ongle pour un putain de bain de vapeur, le minimum, c'est de les laisser en profiter, en en profitant soit même pour les mater au maximum… Il venait de décider ça à l'instant en fait… C'était son spa, c'était lui qui décidait, na.. !

En plus, vu la tension sexuelle qui régnait au sein du groupe, si ils commandaient de l'alcool, avec un peu de chance, ils se retrouveraient tous à poil…

Au grand désespoir du patron, Dean s'empressa de foutre le grand noir à la porte du vestiaire, parce que de toute façon ils serait payé avec une fausse carte de crédit, même si il n'était pas censé le savoir…

A leur sortie du vestiaire, Gabriel déclara joyeusement qu'il allait suivre les conseils du grand noir et commencer par le hammam, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il avait très envie de tripoter dans la vapeur…

Sam le suivit parce qu'il avait très envie de se faire tripoter dans la vapeur, et Dean suivit Sam pour lui éviter de se faire tripoter.

Castiel suivit Dean parce que c'était Dean et qu'il était Castiel.

Lucifer les suivit parce que ça avait l'air marrant.

Michael suivit Lucifer parce qu'il voulait pouvoir le surveiller au cas ou (on ne savait jamais après tout…)

Balthazar suivit le mouvement parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à foutre et n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouver tout seul entouré d'humains louches, à savoir le personnel du spa.

Kevin essaya de se carapater discrètement mais se fit rattraper à la dernière minute par Gabriel qui avait prévu le coup.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous à transpirer dans la vapeur d'une grande pièce carrelée à la moiteur étouffante, sans rien porter d'autre qu'un simple slip de bain. La salle était véritablement gigantesque et le spa disposait visiblement de moyens. Dean aurait pu en être impressionné si il n'avait pas su que ce genre d'endroits servaient à draguer entre mecs pour pouvoir ensuite sauvagement s'envoyer en l'air dans les vestiaires. Nul doute que l'endroit devait bénéficier de quelques généreux (et planqués) donateurs…

Lorsque le grand noir revint s'incruster de façon très peu discrète pour s'enquérir de leur commande, Lucifer, Michael et Balthazar s'empressèrent de commander de l'alcool pour tout le monde, Gabriel s'empressa de commander des gâteaux, Sam ne dit rien parce qu'une main aux doigts tachés de chocolat venait de s'aventurer sur sa cuisse, Dean ne dit rien non plus parce qu'il était absolument persuadé que le courant d'air frais qu'il sentait sur son cou ne pouvait provenir que de Castiel, et qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à décider si il était trop proche ou pas assez. Kevin commanda des petits fours salés, arguant que manger pourrait au moins l'occuper, que Channing était pour l'instant encore en vie et qu'il aurait largement préféré en profiter, quitte à rencontrer son lui du passé.

Le grand noir le regarda comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser et Balthazar répondit qu'il allait créer un paradoxe temporel et changer le futur. Kevin répondit qu'il était déjà lui même un paradoxe temporel puisqu'il venait du futur et ne savait toujours pas comment ni pourquoi, et qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours aucune raison valable de rester ici. Il toussota d'un air gêné lorsque Balthazar leva un sourcil évocateur en disant qu'il pourrait certainement lui trouver une raison ou deux d'ici la fin de la journée, et… Et pourquoi est ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir la moitié du personnel du spa en train de les zyeuter par la porte par laquelle le grand noir était arrivé ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, leur commande arriva sous la forme de plusieurs serveurs blonds, efféminés et gloussants sous leurs tabliers de maids blancs. Dean, bien que ne voulant pas le savoir, ne put que remarquer qu'ils ne portaient rien d'autre. Balthazar, Gabriel, Lucifer et Michael semblèrent apprécier l'attention. Sam regardait ses pieds, la vapeur dissimulant de façon fort appropriée la main qu'il avait maintenant coincée entre ses cuisses. Balthazar migra aux côtés de Kevin, soit-disant pour pouvoir profiter des petits fours, et Dean du forcer Castiel à s'asseoir après avoir constaté qu'il se tenait toujours derrière lui, raide comme un piquet…

Autant dire que Dean attrapa la première bouteille de whisky qui lui passa sous la main parce que l'ambiance était décidément trop bizarre… Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sam faire pareil. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La boisson les avait menés la, la boisson pouvait les en sortir…

Une petite heure plus tard, Dean et Sam étaient déjà passablement éméchés. Castiel boudait après que Dean, lassé de ses récriminations, (Dean ! Tu ne devrais pas boire autant!) l'ai remis à sa place avec un « t'es pas ma mère, angelot » bien placé. Gabriel avait depuis longtemps lâché son éclair au chocolat (depuis que Sam s'était sauvagement jeté sur lui pour lécher le chocolat qui maculait ses lèvres en fait), Kevin commençait à ne plus avoir les idées très claires à cause de Balthazar qui lui tendait sans cesse une autre bière, et Lucifer et Michael semblaient au moins s'être trouvés une occupation commune, en l'occurrence de parier sur la suite des événements en buvant de la vodka bien fraîche… Castiel souleva bien à un moment la question des risques d'une trop grande exposition à la vapeur sur la santé des trois humains, mais Lucifer répondit rapidement qu'il s'en était occupé, regarder les humains en question était bien trop drôle et occupait son dimanche…

-Hey, ta gueule toi, beugla Sam, qui désirait dire ce qu'il avait à dire au plus vite pour pouvoir retourner à sa précédente activité oh combien passionnante qui était d'explorer les moindres recoins de la bouche de Gabriel jusqu'au fond des amygdales…

-J'te ferais remarquer que si t'avais les couilles de causer à ton frère et de lui dire pourquoi tu voulais qu'il te suive à l'époque, on en serait pas la !

Lucifer sera les dents.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda le Diable d'un ton polaire qui fit dramatiquement chuter la température de la pièce (au propre, comme au figuré d'ailleurs, peut être avait-il fait griller le thermostat?)

Dean avait déjà les neurones noyés dans l'alcool et était incapable de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire pour désamorcer la situation (pas que ça change beaucoup de d'habitude), Castiel aurait sans doute pu si Dean, dans son ivresse, n'avait pas fini par s'allonger et poser sa tête sur ses genoux, Balthazar et Gabriel n'en avaient rien à foutre, et Kevin décida de fermer sa gueule. Il n'était qu'un prophète après tout, et post Apocalypse en plus… D'ailleurs, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas invité Chuck ? (parce qu'il n'y avait personne avec qui le caser et que j'ai la flemme de retrouver les épisodes avec des persos qui me plaisent et puis je ne le vois pas avec Benny…)

Sam se redressa, tentant de rassembler ses pensées pour donner quelque chose de cohérent.

-Bah écoute, d'après ce que je sais, quand Dieu t'as demandé de t'incliner devants les humains et que tu l'as envoyé chier, Michael est le premier et le seul à qui tu as demandé de te suivre, vrai ? Et tu t'es ensuite fait dégager direct par ses soins, toujours bon ?

Sam continua sans attendre de réponse. Il était déjà pas mal bourré et son excitation commençait à retomber, et il voulait ce putain d'archange…

-Tu crois pas qu'il t'aurait suivi si tu lui avait dit la véritable raison ? Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, bordel ! Et puis, sérieusement, si Michael est avec toi, est ce que l'Apocalypse est importante ?

Un grand silence suivi sa déclaration. Tout le monde attendait visiblement la réponse de Lucifer d'un air intéressé. Kevin essayait de se faire tout petit et Balthazar profita de ce que son attention était ailleurs pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune prophète s'y trouva finalement bien et y resta. Dean passa une main sous sa joue pour rendre sa position plus confortable, une légère alarme s'allumant dans son esprit lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement de Castiel. Son esprit était embrumé par le whisky et il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir pourquoi, mais il s'appliquait. Gabriel, voyant que rien ne se passait, ramena Sam contre lui et recommença à lui explorer les amygdales, pendant que Lucifer restait comme gelé, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un léger souffle chaud sur son cou qui augmenta légèrement sa propre température (et celle de la pièce du coup…)

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit, Lucy ?

Lucifer déglutit difficilement, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il aurait du envoyer Sam chier et le forcer à lui dire oui, il aurait du… Mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas réagi, et avait perdu toute sa crédibilité en moins de cinq secondes… C'est que le Winchester l'avait pris par surprise aussi ! Bordel, il avait été obligé de faire autant d'études ? Ah bah merci papa, vraiment.. !

-Euh…

Et ses trois neurones s'étaient fait la malle en plus, il n'était vraiment pas aidé !

Se foutant royalement de leur public maintenant franchement intéressé, Michael pris Lucifer par le menton et le força à se retourner. Pas que le corps d'Adam soit particulièrement attirant, mais l'archange déchu ne put s'empêcher de déglutir de nouveau derrière l'intensité de la grâce qu'il entrapercevait derrière les pupilles de l'humain…

Michael sembla le sonder du regard, et alors que Lucifer était à deux doigts de lui demander les résultats de son investigation, son grand frère adoré se jeta sur sa bouche pour la ravager avec autant d'ardeur que Sam en mettait à déguster sa friandise goût trickster… Ah, tiens, c'était pour ça les petits gémissements qu'ils entendaient…

Avisant ses deux frères, Balthazar soupira d'un air soulagé, puis, avisant Sam, il se tourna vers Dean, qui fixait son frère, semblant partagé entre « mais quand est ce que cette saloperie de trickster a commencé à poser ses salles pattes sur mon frère » et le « mon petit frère est devenu grand », le résultat fut qu'il se tortilla, mal à l'aise, sur les genoux de Castiel, toujours sans faire attention à ses gémissements d'inconfort.

Dean regarda Lucifer et Michael qui s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Il regarda Sam, qui semblait trouver le carrelage du hammam plus confortable que n'importe quel matelas depuis que Gabriel avait décidé de lui rendre la pareille et gémissait maintenant franchement. Il regarda Gabriel, qui s'activait rapidement et dont les DEUX mains avaient disparu entre les cuisses de son frères (WTF !? Se dit Dean. Il voyait ou l'une d'entre elle pouvait se situer, probablement quelque part au nord, l'ange n'avait après tout sans doute pas une si grande bouche, mais il ne voyait pas pour l'autre… Pas au sud quand même ? Comment ça, c'était sa partie Winchester qui parlait ? Et non ! Il n'espionnait pas son frère quand il se branlait sous la douche !) Il regarda Kevin, que Balthazar avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussi à entraîner dans un roulage de pelles monumental, pendant que le jeune garçon se contorsionnait contre l'ange si sexy dans son caleçon de bain…

Grosso merdo, tout le monde se tripotait en gémissant joyeusement…

Dean regarda le premier couple, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième. Puis Castiel. Puis le premier couple, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième. Puis Castiel… Puis le premier couple, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième. Puis Castiel. (ça pourrait durer longtemps comme ça xD)

Castiel qui gémissait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait son visage ou sa main sur ses genoux.

Et il sentit enfin cette chose dure qui se pressait contre sa main...

*****shting*

La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Comme si ses deux neurones avaient enfin réussi à se reconnecter (ça devait être parce qu'il avait la tête penchée) et qu'il réussissait enfin à interpréter les néons roses, rouges, jaunes et bleus qui explosaient dans son esprit comme des deux d'artifices pour former des lettres. Comme si il saisissait enfin le rugissement de l'alarme pour ce qu'il était, soit quelque chose approchant le « TU LE FAIS BANDER ALORS BOUGE TON CUL ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! »

Il cessa instantanément de bouger et leva les yeux vers Castiel.

Et il envoya son côté Winchester se faire foutre.

Au sens propre.

Décidant de sauter quelques étapes, vu qu'ils avaient déjà bien assez perdu de temps, (et qu'en plus ils étaient en retard sur les autres…) le Winchester se redressa rapidement et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son ange. Il sentait le sexe en érection dudit ange se presser contre une partie trèèès précise de son anatomie et ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de le sentir plus avant.

Castiel étouffa un cri en sentant et voyant la position prise parle chasseur, le souffle coupé. Souffle qu'il eut fort heureusement tôt fait de reprendre avant de sentir ses lèvres être happées par un chasseur gourmand et exigeant.

Si si. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se décoincer, Dean savait très bien ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était enlever le balai du cul du beau brun en dessous de lui (avec l'aspirateur, le seau, la serpillière, la pelle et la balayette), pour que le brun en question aille judicieusement placer quelque chose de tout aussi dur et raide dans son fondement à lui… Et, et, et, et Sam avait raison, le carrelage était décidément très confortable…

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée dans le hammam à s'envoyer en l'air sous les yeux ravis du personnel qui ne se cachait même plus pour les espionner. Patreese, la caméra à la main, était absolument ravi de sa journée.

Des mecs beaux comme des Dieux grecs, de la thune, le meilleurs porno gratuit qu'il avait pu voir depuis des lustres, et une bonne séance d'accouplement avec le premier mec viril qu'il croiserait au bar du coin en perspective, ça, c'était une bonne journée…

A la fin de l'après midi, Sam était épuisé et semblait avoir mal à la mâchoire. Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, Balthazar et Castiel semblaient en pleine forme.

Gabriel était absolument ravi.

Lucifer roucoulait dans les bras de Michael.

Dean avait mal dans des endroits absolument inédits.

Castiel semblait ne pas en croire sa chance.

Michael chouchoutait son petit frère qui profitait apparemment largement de la situation.

Kevin arborait un air complètement hébété, mais s'accrochait à Balthazar comme une moule à son rocher, et Balthazar serrait le jeune prophète contre lui d'un air absolument satisfait…

Et les membres du personnel étaient planqués derrière les divers piliers de la salle pendant que Patreese terminait de filmer, mais ça c'est autre chose…

Il ne pouvait pas garder cette magnifique vidéo pour lui et son personnel, ce serait criminel! Dès qu'il aurait deux minutes, il la mettrait sur Youporn!

Quand vint la fin de journée, il s'engueulèrent pour savoir ou ils allaient dîner. Lucifer voulait manger chinois, mais voulait bien italien parce que c'était ce que Michael voulait. Dean voulait un burger ou une pizza et Castiel disait amen à chacune de ses propositions. Balthazar voulait emmener Kevin dans un restaurant français et Kevin espérait ne pas se faire égorger par sa mère en ramenant un ange mâle à la maison (oui, ils sont asexués, mais la n'était pas la question!) Gabriel voulait un gâteau au chocolat, et Sam voulait n'importe quoi qui pouvait s'étaler sur Gabriel…

Il finirent par s'engueuler proprement et se réconcilièrent en promettant de prendre chacun à emporter et de se retrouver pour pic-niquer dans le parc public en face du spa d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Durant le dîner, Lucifer et Michael firent une proposition à Sam et Dean et durent capturer la voix des deux frères comme le poulpe moche dans la petite sirène pour pouvoir en placer une. Finalement, les deux frères acceptèrent de fournir un peu de leur sang et de leurs cellules souches à leurs enquiquineurs respectifs pour leur créer des vaisseaux secondaires… En quelque sorte des clones d'eux même physiquement, mais moins puissants que leur véritables enveloppes charnelles. Les deux anges auraient donc l'autonomie voulue pour faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, y compris partir en vacances au moyen âge si l'envie les en prenait, (et un corps plus sexy pour Michael), mais ne seraient pas assez puissants pour provoquer l'Apocalypse. Cependant, les deux frère n'acceptèrent qu'à la condition que Adam et Nick vivent. Adam eut sa mémoire effacée comme ça tout le monde pouvait l'oublier, et Nick, qui avait perdu sa maison depuis sa disparition décida d'aller squatter quelques temps chez Chuck...

A la fin du repas, tout le monde se sépara chacun de son côté. Gabriel et Sam partirent faire une razzia de nuit au « Palais du bonbon » et s'envoyèrent en l'air sur la chaîne de montage au beau milieu des sacs de sucre.

Dean et Castiel, plus romantiques, se contentèrent d'un motel minable (Dean n'avait jamais eu d'imagination, mais Castiel ne le lui dira jamais).

Balthazar, étonnement pourvu du romantisme qui faisait cruellement défaut à l'aîné des Winchester, zappa son jeune compagnon tout en haut de la tour Eiffel et promis au prophète d'hypnotiser sa mère, tout en forçant le jeune homme à se rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent avec force caresses, baisers asséchants et doigts bien placés.

Michael et Lucifer, bien moins raisonnables, commencèrent par le mont Rushmore et la tête du président Lincoln, avant de pousser le vice jusqu'à retourner au Paradis (Michael avait levé l'exil de Lucifer pour l'occasion) pour s'envoyer en l'air sur le bureau de Dieu, rien que ça !

* * *

Le Dieu en question explosa de rire devant son pc et arrosa l'écran de whisky, incapable de continuer son mail à cette cruche de Becky et attendant la venue de l'ex-vaisseau de son fiston avec impatience, tout en se disant qu'il avait quand même crée un sacré bordel et qu'il devait vraiment arrêter les paris avec Deathy les soirs de beuverie...

Mais il n'arrivait jamais à refuser quoi que ce soit à l'homme faussement taciturne… C'est qu'il avait de l'imagination dans ses défis quand même ! Dieu savait que Death ne le faucherait jamais, ils s'amusaient tous les deux bien trop pour ça, sans compter que Dieu est ce qu'il est, un Dieu, même au lit...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

J'avais dit que je posterais les messages comme celui-ci dans mes "défis", mais je pense que c'est trop important pour être ignoré, donc tant pis si vous recevez quinze fois le même message, au moins, vous serez prévenues et pourrez en parler...

Un petit message pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important : Au moins une personne que je connais, sans doute pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas, on été plagiées par un malhonnête qui se permet en plus de REVENDRE leurs histoires sur google book, amazon, , etc...

Emerys08 est loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été plagiée, et nous vous invitons toutes les deux à vérifier. Je vais pour ma part, y aller tout de suite.

Le pseudo de cette personne est Jason Matthieu, ou Jason Maskerade. Il semble se concentrer sur les histoires à contenu érotique, qu'il pioche parfaitement au hasard sur le web. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'informations sur le site suivant:

article/monde-edition/des-auteurs-de-fanfiction-se-plaignent-de-l-attitude-des-plateformes-de-vente/59045

Comme vous le constaterez en lisant cet article cet ordure n'éprouve absolument aucun remords et se considère même comme "l'auteur érotique n°1 en Europe", rien que ça...

Un pseudo pouvant facilement être changé, TOUS les auteurs doivent faire preuve de prudence. J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver à qui que ce soit. Il est révoltant et dégoûtant qu'une personne sans imagination en arrive à voler le travail des autres pour satisfaire un maigre rêve de gloire…

Cet être abject se sert de l'énorme faille d'internet: en effet, aucun écrit n'y est protégé, à part ceux soumis à des droits d'auteurs papier, ce qui n'est certainement pas sur ! Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'un véritable auteur signale un plagia par cet homme, par exemple, sur google, sa demande est examinée et CLASSEE SANS SUITE, puisque les droits sur FF sont libres !

Au risque de tomber dans un cliché politique stupide, soyons tous vigilants, car c'est l'affaire de tous et ce sont nos travaux qui son menacés. Unissons-nous par tous les moyens et faisons front commun, car c'est probablement le seul moyen de faire cesser ce problème !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que votre rentrée, scolaire ou non, se passe bien, ou en tout cas, mieux que la mienne…

J'avais trouvé un maître d'apprentissage qu'on m'a déconseillé à la dernière minute parce qu'il s'agissait plus ou moins d'un pervers, menteur, esclavagiste, qui ne paye pas ses apprentis, mais ça, c'est du détail…

Maintenant que je l'ai jeté, il me menace de faire supprimer mes petites annonces, et du coup, je ne sais plus si je dois bosser et passer le permis ou chercher un autre patron, c'est du détail aussi…

Bref, désolée, c'était le paragraphe de la râleuse…

Cependant, pour ajouter à cette rentrée pourrie, je suis absolument, sincèrement, pitoyablement navrée de vous dire que je suis ici pour vous annoncer une **très mauvaise nouvelle…**

J'AI PERDU TOUTES MES DONNEES !

Mon PC a grillé du jour au lendemain, (plus exactement d'une heure à 3 et demies plus tard), et diagnostic du SAV « c'est soit le disque dur, soit la carte mère, dans les deux cas, il n'y a plus de données » me fait la fille, la bouche en coeur…

Bien sûr, j'ai juste pas perdu des trucs supers importants sur lesquels j'avais passé des journées et que des gens attendaient de lire…

Mon PC, j'avais envie de le lui faire bouffer, c'est normal ?

Pas de commentaire sur le fait que j'aurais dû sauvegarder sur une clé ou un dd, s'il vous plait, je douille déjà assez comme ça, un peu de considération pour les auteurs malheureux please…

'Manquerait plus que je me fasse plagier par l'autre tâche… (Rassurez-moi, personne n'a vu une de mes histoires ailleurs, svp ? Si oui, dites le moi ! è_é)

Bref, pour terminer, je vous offre un petit état des lieux des dégâts :

-Fort heureusement, à une période où j'avais encore deux-trois neurones, et où j'avais été très productive, (c'est-à-dire i peu près deux ans T-T), j'avais sauvegardé quelques fictions, dont toutes mes fictions « Twilight », toutes mes fictions Murdoch Mysteries, et ma première fiction « Saint Seiya », donc vous allez pouvoir tourner la dessus en attendant…

-Je n'ai rien écrit de plus sur Avengers ou Captain America que ce que j'avais déjà écris. FF me permet d'ailleurs de limiter les dégâts, parce que j'ai posté pas mal de fictions que je n'avais pas prévu de poster aussi vite, donc il y a ici pas mal de fictions "survivantes"...

CEPENDANT !

-Vous pouvez, à mon humble avis, vous assoir sur la suite de « Violet est la couleur de l'amour » pendant un bon moment, le temps que je réécrive… (130 pages Word… 130 PUTAINS de pages Word elle faisait cette histoire… Et putain, là, dans le scénar', on est paaaaaaaaas loin.. !)

-Idem pour « Sex Tape », la suite du « Hammam de l'amitié, et plus si affinités ! ». Si ça peut vous consoler, il n'y avait pas de lemon, mais c'était quand même une crackfic sympa à mon avis…

-Fort heureusement, je n'avais commencé ni « Calendrier Sexy » sur SPN, (enfin, si, mais je n'étais pas bien loin…), ni mon défi « Star Wars » (pour ce qu'il me botte celui-là, je crois qu'il aurait fallu encore attendre de toute façon… Et puis avant d'écrire il faut que je re-mate le 4… (Oui, le 1^^)

MAIS !

-NomdeDieudeputaindebordeldemerdedesaloperied'enculéd'tamère, j'ai perdu TOUTE mon histoire « Fifty Shades of Castiel Novak », que j'ai écrit il n'y a pas longtemps (c'était ma petite dernière), et c'était une histoire qui a été très difficile à écrire sur certains points (vous savez, ces passages que vous n'avez pas DU TOUT envie d'écrire, mais vous êtes obligés parce que sinon l'histoire n'avance pas, et comme en plus vous bloquez dessus, vous n'arrivez pas à écrire la suite ? C'était des trucs comme ça - -' ) Du coup, mon cerveau a plus ou moins écrasé une sauvegarde (oui, oui, comme mon PC T-T) et j'ai trop la mort de devoir tout réécrire, ça va me prendre un temps de malade ! (Surtout que ce ne seras jamais aussi bien que ce que j'avais écrit au début, donc ça m'énerve T-T) Si il y a bien un truc que je déteste, c'est de ne pas être satisfaite d'une de mes histoires… Au fil du temps, j'avais entrevu des scènes de Q à rajouter, mais je ne prévoyais certainement pas de tout réécrire… Elle devait faire quoi ? Entre 80 et 100 pages ? Moi, mon imagination prolifique et mon souci du réalisme… T-T

Pour ne rien arranger…

-J'ai perdu ma deuxième fic HP, ainsi que pas mal de fics qui auraient du être postées sur mon autre blog. J'ai également perdu mes deux fictions "Roméo et Juliette". Elles n'étaient pas si terribles, donc je n'ai aucune idée de si je vais les réécrire. Si je le fais, j'essaierais de faire mieux plutôt que de reproduire...

-J'ai, à mon avis, perdu pas mal d'autres fanfictions qui auraient dû être publiées sur mon autre blog, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je n'ai aucune idée de quelles fics il s'agit, ni de combien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes deux fictions sur "La Reine des Damnés" on survécu, tout comme ma fiction "Twilight"...

-Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai aussi perdu ma fiction sur "Entretien avec un Vampire"... Je la réécrirais peut être...

-J'ai également perdu toutes mes autres fictions « Saint Seiya », dont une plutôt sexy et sympa et pas moins longue que « Âme sœur ou calice » (bah non, elle est vachement plus longue, sinon ce n'est pas drôle -') qui s'appelait « Le temps d'un battement d'ailes de papillon ». Mais celle-là, je m'en rappelle au moins dans les grandes lignes…

-Sans compter qu'il y a avait au moins une, voire deux autres fic Saint Seiya, et j'ai complètement oublié lesquelles… Mais Alléluia ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir 116 MP archivés sur FF… Je viens de capter que ces histoires partent des histoires d'autres gens, à qui j'ai demandé un avis à un moment donné pour pouvoir ensuite publier les miennes… Avec un peu (beaucoup) de chance, je vais pouvoir retrouver ces personnes et récupérer les fichiers que je leur avais envoyés… Allez, on prie toutes ensembles, les filles !

Donc du coup, c'est peut-être pas encore trop grillé pour Saint Seiya finalement... Mais il va clairement falloir attendre pour « Violet est la couleur de l'amour », « Sex Tape » et « Fifty Shades of Castiel Novak ». Pour info, je donne la priorité à cette dernière, parce que c'est ma préféré, qu'elle est géniale, super chaude, que je réussis même à réconcilier les W's avec leur père tout penaud, et qu'elle se finit par une giga partouse à cinq personnes… (Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà fait plus, et chance, c'est dans la dernière fic Saint Seiya qu'il me reste, mais ça, on va dire que vous ne l'avez pas lu x)

Au final, vous allez repartir avec ma fiction préféré de Murdoch Mysteries (l'une des fics les plus chaudes que j'ai écrites x) Et d'ici à ce que je me trouve un boulot ou un patron d'apprentissage, je vais profiter des (rares) moments où je n'ai pas ma mère sur le dos pour essayer de faire fonctionner mes neurones et me rappeler de ce que j'ai écrit (et le réécrire, évidemment -' ) Ce message sera publié sur mes deux histoires attendant une suite (Violet est la couleur de l'amour et le hammam de l'amitié) ainsi que sur mes « Défis ».

Souhaitez-moi bon courage, à bientôt !


End file.
